


That’s Just the Detective Life.

by Rinbliss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Detective AU, F/F, Slice of Life, Yoshiko centric, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbliss/pseuds/Rinbliss
Summary: Yoshiko Tsushima, a hopeless young adult who just wants to land herself a stable job. Luckily her best friend, Ruby landed her a pretty good one. All Ruby told her It’s a good paying. But to her dismay she landed herself a detective job, along with the infamous detective, Dia Kurosawa. Some crimes may be lighthearted. The others not so much. Follow these two in there adventures across Tokyo, trying to solve crime wherever it comes there way.





	1. New, Conflicted and Confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah Finally uploading my first fic! I hope all of you guys enjoy. English Ins’t my first language, past that. I really hope you guys enjoy! The notes normally won’t be this long, but since it is the first It’ll be like that.

The streets of Tokyo were buzzing around like usual. Cars were hurrying, zooming past people everywhere you’d look. Bright street lights, flashy signs. But she was going, very far out from the city she knows and loves. Well not too far. But for the girl, she was stepping out far. almost as like it was a whole new world.

 

That girls name was Yoshiko Tsushima. She was around twenty. And almost turning twenty one- but somehow, with her horrible luck landed herself a job! Of course she had to pull a few strings.. meaning Ruby did all the string pulling, and she was the helpless puppet, just hanging there. But this job be can’t be all that hard. Not hard at all, right?.  


Yoshiko looked out the window, watching the city she love fade out. She checked her phone. She couldn’t help but smile, she noticed her friend sending her messages.

 

_Rubies: Good luck at your new job!!_

_Rubies: Kick some Fallen Angel butt for me K?_

 

She cringed from seeing the ‘fallen angel’ part. In high school, she was obsessed with them. Even claiming to be one! God she was a idiot when she was in high school. But soon she texted Ruby back.

 

_Yoshi: Of course! What else do you expect?_

_Rubies: Just do your Rubesty!_

 

And with that, she turned off her phone, hearing a car horn go off. She let out a gasp.  “Your stop.” The cab driver said flatly.

 

“Thanks..” She reached into her pocket, handing them some money. She opened the car door, and made her way out.

 

Ruby sent her the address ahead of time. Again, she didn’t look into it. She made her way up, and noticed a sign, so she began slowly reading the sign above to herself. “Kurosawa offices.. huh. What could this be for.” She muttered, before she paused. Kurosawa was Ruby’s last name. Yikes- she wondered what this job was for.

 

She was getting too wide tracked. She tugged the door open, and walked in. The building seemed to have a old time feel. But sorta welcoming? The walls were a nice golden yellow, and the floors were this reddish orange wood.

 

“Helloooo, Kurosawa offices!“ She shouted out happily. She slowly walked up to the desk before hearing a loud slam. It seemed to be from a ruler being hit the desk. Yoshiko let out a yelp.

 

“Don’t yell like that-“ a honey colored haired girl spoke, “Kurosawa won’t like that.” She hissed, before pushing about her glasses. “Now, what are you here for?”

 

“Oh me?” Yoshiko felt her confidence rebuild. “Well I’m the new hire!” She boasted, with a smirk. Before hearing the girl cackle. “H-hey! Don’t speak to me like that. I demand you to tell me what’s so funny!!” She was still laughing her head of at her.

 

“Oh.. oh.. what’s so funny? Your not going to last here a single day.. not a single day.” She just kept laughing and laughing, before she adjusted herself. “Ah.. please forgive me, I haven’t had a good laugh in awhile. I’m Miss Kurosawa’s assistant, Kunikida Hanamaru.”

 

“I’m Yoshiko..” She said, through clenched teeth. She couldn’t afford her anger getting the best of her.

 

“Ah.. sorry about that. Really, I am.” Hanamaru let out a gentle smile. She seemed genuine. “Now, the one you're looking for in on the second floor, all the way down the hall.” She pushed up her glasses once more. “Oh! Just a tip,” she began.

 

“Try refrain from making any outbursts, I can’t guarantee your safety once your up there.”

 

Yoshiko raised her brows. Safety? Safety?? What the hell was this job- was it some sort of japanese mafia? Nah, that’s too American for the name Kurosawa. The girl grumbled a quick thank you, before heading to the stairs.

 

She didn’t even process how cute the front desk worker was. What’s her name? Kunikida something.. she’ll have to ask later. But soon enough, she slowly made her way upstairs. Kunikida was right, if she did make a sound. She swore everyone would kill her. She slowly, without a creak in the floor, made her way to the far back office.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me..” Yoshiko cursed. Seeing a bunch of people at the office. She had to explain her situation to every person, as they let her cut through to the office. She thanked everyone, before finally going in the office. She opened the door, to see a dark brown haired women. Then she read the nameplate on her desk. It read,

 

**_“Dia Kurosawa, Head Detective.”_ **

 

Holy shit, this was Dia?? The infamous older sister, Ruby loved and adored. Just as the assistant, Dia looked great as well.

 

“You are Yoshiko I presume?” Dia said without even looking up other. “Ruby told me your name, No need to panic.” Somehow, without even looking up. She can read emotions?

 

“Yeah um.. I’m Tsushima Yoshiko. You’re Dia right?”

 

“Who else would I be?”

 

“Right.. right.” The dark blue haired let out a soft curse. She couldn’t make a full out of herself now! Yoshiko gulped, soon looking down to the wood floors. Like downstairs, her office was nice looking. Deep burgundy colored walls, and dark brown wood. They really like wood here, she took a note on that.

 

“So uh.. your my new boss..”

 

“Wonder What gave it away,” the older women said sarcastically. But she finally looked up at Yoshiko. Examining her, she paused to look over every.. little.. detail. No wonder she never met Dia. “Say do you even know what this job is? Did Ruby even tell you.”

 

“No.. actually she didn’t.”

 

“Don’t tell me..” She mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Well, your going to be a detective. Alongside, me.”

 

Yoshiko’s eyes widen. “Me? You’ve gotta be kidding me! Me?? Really me-“

 

“Tsushima!” her voice raised, cutting her off, even sending shivers down her spine. Dia let out a soft groan, rubbing her temples. But she started to piece everything together.  “I bet Ruby noticed how stressed I was with cases, so she blindly told you about a job opening, and saying it makes good money, right?”

 

Yoshiko blinked. That’s exactly what she said, well exactly what happened. She could notice Dia sighing, running her fingers through her hair. “A girl like her, shouldn’t be worrying about her older sister..” she let out yet another soft groan, before looking up a Yoshiko. “Well.. then.” She took a breath.

 

“time to start your first day on the job.”

 

“Now? You mean like right, right now??”, her mouth fell right on open, She could only hear Dia chuckle softly.

 

“Not right now, take a seat. I’ve got to take care of something first. Wait here,” she took a breath. “And please, don’t touch anything.” Dia gave her a cold glare.

 

“Roger that.”  She took a seat right in front of Dia’s desk. To her surprise, she could hear Dia through the walls.

 

—

 

“Everyone- I can’t take a look at all your cases! Please leave for today. ” She spoke; she had a pained expression, she didn’t like doing this. But in return she got cries, begs and pleads. Mostly everyone left. But one man. He was reached for her wrist, he looked into her Turquoise eyes.

 

“Kurosawa.. please.. please I’m begging you to take my case! I need to find my wife! Please.. My kids need her, I need her!” His grip was digging into her hand. All she wanted to do is pull her wrist out of his grasp and explain to him, what _she_ was going through.

 

“I’m sorry but.. I cannot take your case..”

 

“Why? Explain to me!” Dia blinked a couple of times, she was about to open her mouth, but  in a swift movement, that man had grabbed her by her collar.

 

“Listen hear! I bet you think your all high and mighty, but in reality your not. Your just a coward who won’t help us! Working on cases which you deem fit. Don’t you understand?? I have a family! My family needs to be brought back together!” He just kept yelling, and his grip slowly trailed up to her neck. She could barely breathe, let only give a response.

 

“Pl..please let go-“  then the door opened, Yoshiko starred at the two. But he wasn’t giving up his grip.

 

“Hey! Let go of Ku- Dia now.” She rushed to her side, it alarmed her how she was called by her first name. But soon enough she was let go, she fell to the floor, the man just glared daggers.

 

“You’ll pay for this.. mark my words!”

 

“Kanan!” She yelled, the man looked alarmed. She slammed her fist on this call button, just outside her door. This wasn’t the first time someone got hostile. And Almost instantaneously Kanan arrived.

 

“Not one of those.” She grumped, “Did they really had to attack ya?”

 

“Deemed, f-fit for him.”

 

“You sure aren’t a women of words.” Kanan chuckled, soon finding the Man. and just walked up to him. “Sorry crazy guy, you're coming with me.” She reached for his hands, handcuffing him, and simply walked off.

 

—

 

“Who.. the hell was that?” Yoshiko said, staring blankly at Kanan, then back at Dia. “Ah shit- lemme get you up..” Yoshiko sprawled up, offering a hand to Dia who gladly took it. She pulled her the rest of the way up.

 

“Who was that?” Dia breathed, pointing at Kanan. “That’s.. our police chief. Matsuura Kanan.” She started to rub her neck, she heaved a heavy sigh. “As this isn’t just a detective firm. It has hackers, police officers, lawyers. Anything you’d ever need to solve crime..” Yoshiko nodded slowly. “I know it’s a lot to take in-“

 

“How come you aren’t phased by what just happened?” She said bluntly. “Anyone.. anyone would be terrified right now. You? You make it look like it was nothing..”

 

“Yoshiko. Your aren’t going to last a day here.. Not a single day.”

 

“Someone already told me that. And to be honest,” Yoshiko smirked. “Who said I not lasting will affect my job?”

 

All Dia could do is sigh, and let out a strained laugh. “No one ever said you couldn’t.. your something else Yoshiko. Something else.” She took a glance at her. Smiling a bit. “Glad to have you aboard.”

 

“Me to.” Yoshiko grinned, “Now that’s over. Shouldn’t you be explaining things to me?” She asked, raising a brow. 

 

“Yeah, but before I do.” She looked straight into her eyes. “If your going to be work alongside me, at least loose the attitude.” 

 

“Alright, alright. Can’t a girl have fun?”

 

”this isn’t a game..” Dia hissed, but soon rolled her eyes. “Now then, let me show you around.” Dia gestured to the office. “You know this room, it’s my office.” She walked a few more steps to her left. “This will be your office soon, and the office to my right is Mari’s office.”

 

”Mari?”

 

”Like I said. We’re more than just a  detective firm. She’s a lawyer.”

 

”got ya.” And after awhile, the whole Kurosawa Offices was shown to her. It was such a big place- it overwhelmed her a bit. But, she’ll get over it. After all, this was her new job now. She’ll just have to adjust. Though everyone seems friendly. With that, the tour was over. She bid Dia a good night, and made her way back down to the front desk.

—

 

”How was the first day?” The honey haired girl asked. 

 

“Fine.”

 

”Look.. I’m sorry,” she mumbled, taking off her glasses. “I shouldn’t have teased you like that. I didn’t know what overcame me.” She huffed softly, folding up her glasses. But soon heard snickers. “What’s so funny?”

 

“How this is playing out again.” Yoshiko kept laughing, as she noticed Hanamaru puffed out her cheeks. “How about we start over. I’ll go first..” She ran up to the door way, pushed the doors open and walked out. This left Hanamaru very confused.

 

Soon Yoshiko bursted though the doors, wide smile spread across her lips. “Hello Kurosawa offices!” And it clicked to her. She was starting over. “Hey! I’m Yoshiko, what’s your name.” She offered her hand, with that big grin still on her face.

 

”Hanamaru.” She giggled, taking Yoshiko’s hand, shaking it. She soon pulled away with a grin of her own. 

 

“Hanamaru? That’s a real pretty name.” She just kept grinning. Maybe it was true, what her mother said. Kill them with kindness. 

 

“Like wise.” She giggled once more, she ripped up a posted note and wrote something down quickly. Soon handing it to Yoshiko. “Maybe we can keep in touch?”

 

”Maybe-“ then that car honk that scared the hell out of Yoshiko. “Aah, that’s my ride. I’ll text you when I get back home okay?

 

”Alrighty.” She gave a small wave, as she left the office.

—

Who knew she’d get a girls number on the first dayl Today was extremely odd.. but hey. She  felt something here, she felt at home already. And for the first time. She couldn’t wait to come to work again. Yoshiko felt her phone buzz. So she pulled it out, and checked it. Just to see Ruby texting her.

 

_Rubies: How’s the first day?_

 

_Yoshi: Actually good._

 

_Rubies: Glad._

_Rubies: I should of explained what the job was Huh :’)._

 

_Yoshi: yeah you should of smh._

_Yoshi: your sister is very, very odd._

_Yoshi: But I can keep deal with it._

_Yoshi: what’s for dinner?_

 

_Rubies: Food._

 

_Yoshi: What? Don’t give me thaat. I’m hungry!!  
_

_—_

She didn’t even respond afterwords. Yoshiko let out a sigh, and leaned back into the car seat. It was the closest thing she had to a bed at the moment, she looked out the window again. She saw the same flashing lights, cars still whizzing by. Nothing changed. She felt a smile creep it’s way back onto her lips. _‘Tomorrow, is looking great.’_


	2. A Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to pay a visit Yoshiko’s apartment uninvited. *cough cough* guess who.

Yoshiko heard her alarm blaring. Did it really have to wake her up? She let out a hiss, rubbing her eyes. They her eyes trailed over to her phone.

 

_ 5:54am. _

  
  


Her eyes widen. Was it really this early? It just dawned on her why she set an alarm on in the first place. She had to get ready! Get ready for her new job! She forced herself to leave her comfy bed. 

 

“I’ll be back..” she gave a small, wave. Before the dark blue haired girl rushed into her bathroom, applying ( very little) makeup. What? She had to look her best! Besides, your not even supposed to wear too much makeup anyways. But then her phone started to ring. Really? Now? She let out a sigh, soon picking up. Putting it on speaker. 

 

—

 

“Good morning Zura!” A voice happily chimed.

 

“Morning.” Yoshiko grumbled, still not fully awake yet.

 

“You sound like you're just waking up that’s no good.” She teased, “Hurry up! I’m waiting for you outside.”

 

“Wait- what?! How did you find out where I lived?” Her eyes widened. 

 

“Oh I asked Riko to do research on you. So.. I could lend you a ride in the morning!” Her voice still happy as ever. “I don’t think you’d wanna be in a taxi, I hope it helps.” 

 

“Yeah.. Thanks. I’ll be out there in ten, alright?”

 

“At least me in your apartment.” 

 

“Really Hanamaru.”

 

“Yes really!” 

 

“Fine.. Fine. I doubt you even want to be in here-“ 

 

— 

 

Yoshiko soon hanged up, her makeup was done. She was hastily doing it, while talking. But still she didn’t look fully ready. She was in a long baggy T-shirt, her hair wasn’t even in her classic side bun yet. She hurried up to the door, to see Hanamaru waving.

 

“So glad you’ve finally let me In!” She beamed, walking in without inviting herself. All Yoshiko could do was groan, as she watched Hanamaru sit down on her couch. “Your apartment is very nice!” She hummed. 

 

“Shh!” She placed her finger on Hanamaru’s lip. “My roommate is still asleep. I doubt she would wanna woken up. Because of your yelling.” She lifted up her finger, soon placing her hands on her hips.

 

“My yelling? You’re the one who was yelling yesterday,” she pouted, crossing her arms. “Anyways, get ready! You look like a mess.”

 

“Thanks Maru. I‘ve never even noticed.” She retorted, she walked back to her room. She started to brush her hair, while putting on her suit. Which she bought last night. Since Ruby recommended to her. She told her to finding something ‘classic’ or ‘dashing.’ So a suit fit those needs. Though there was never not a rule, saying girls couldn't wear suits. 

 

And she’d doubt anyone in the office would really mind her wearing one. Who knew finding something that looks good takes forever finding! It took her about two hours. Two hours! That was a insane amount of time to her.

 

But it was all worth it, since Ruby loved it on her, so she had buy it. She always loved fashion. So her judgement had to be great. She finally got the pants on, and her hair was also brushed. She walked up to the mirror. Quickly doing her hair, adding her classic, little side bun.

 

She took off her baggy T-shirt, and replaced it with a white dress shirt. Then looking for that dark blue tie. “Where is that little fucker..” she mumbled, finding it hanging on her dresser. 

 

_ ‘Okay- you’ve done this before, Ruby taught you how.’ _

 

Yoshiko first did a knot in the tie, then looped it around.. then pulled it up. That’s not what a Tie looks like! She tried to undo that knot, but it wasn’t coming out. She sighed, soon walking out to hear laughing.

 

“Oh my god Yoshiko!” She cackled, just like yesterday. “Here.. let me help you.” She Walked up to her. “Okay so you got the first part right, but the rest,” she smiled, “not quite.” She soon started to adjust her tie with a soft smile. And soon enough it looked extremely better. 

 

“Thank you.” Yoshiko felt heat rising up to her, she should have done it herself.. and now she knew, Hanamaru just got herself more teasing material. 

 

“No problem!” She put her thumb up. “You look very nice with that suit on. I was going to come earlier, because I thought you didn’t have anything to wear. But Miss Kurosawa little sister texted her that she had it covered.” 

 

“Thanks.. I thought a classic black one would look good.”

 

“Looks perfect to me!” She giggled, “Oh! You should finish getting ready, don’t mind me.” She walked back to the couch. 

 

Yoshiko took a closer look at Hanamaru. She was wearing a knee length golden yellow dress. The color suited her really, really well. It matched her eyes. She shook her head, she shouldn’t think of her co-worker like that! She rushed back to the bedroom. Finally getting the suit jacket on. She looked herself in the mirror. 

 

_ ‘Your going to kill it! Just look at ya. Looking like a real detective already.’ _

 

For the last time she walked out, opening the fridge. To see a lunch bag, with a posted note labeled  _ Yoshiko _ . Ruby must have done this, she’ll have to text her thanks when she woke up. She took it out the fridge, and making her way over to Hanamaru. 

 

“Oh you ready?” She blurted up looking up from her phone. 

 

“Yeah, let’s hit it.” And the two left the apartment. But before she left, she wrote a small note to Ruby.

  
  


_ Thanks for the lunch Rubies!  _

_ Wish me luck on my (first real)  _

_ official day. Text me when you wake up. _

 

_ ~ Yoshiko. _

  
  


_ — _

 

Hanamaru checked her Phone, “only 6:20. Making great time!” She read aloud Then quickly shutting it off, placing it in the cup holder. “Say, want to grab a coffee? I would love one for myself Zura.” She hummed, 

 

“Grabbing coffee sounds great.” She yawned, “I’m still tired as hell..” 

 

“Oh really? I’m doing great.”

 

“I can tell.. you a morning person?’

 

“Mhm. I love waking up early. Though On the weekends I sleep in a bit. Maybe to like seven? The latest I’ve slept was around eight forty five.”

 

“Holy- how? I can’t even begin to grasp the idea of waking up that earlier.”

 

“Well, when your parents own a temple it isn’t too hard! I remember waking up at three am.” She paused, she had this smile. Almost as if it was nostalgic for her.

“Ahh, I sure do miss doing that! But Miss Kurosawa, begged me to try or get a minimum of six hours. Though she recommends seven.” 

 

“It just means, that I can’t go in the office around four, or even five!” She pouted, “But lately I’ve been sleeping in late.. coming in work very late. Though I’m almost the first person there.” 

 

“You still don’t phase to amaze me Hanamaru.” 

 

“How so?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

 

“I mean, your the first person I’ve ever met that likes waking up.” Yoshiko chuckled, “I bet you like cold showers too~” She teased. But soon she looked out her window. Seeing the city this early.. barley no cars, little to no people out, and great of all. There wasn’t any bright flashing lights. 

 

“Actually.. I do.”

 

“Oh my fucking god-“

 

“We’re here!”  The girl blurted out. Hastily parking the car. Just as quickly as she parked, she rushed out the car. She really wanted this coffee. Or really wanted to avoid the topic, man.. she was sure a confusing girl.  “Hurry up Yoshiko! Your such a slow poke.” She sighed, waiting at the doors for her.

 

“Yeah.. yeah I’m coming.” She grumbled, hobbling out of the car. She rubbed the back of her neck. Making her way up to Hanamaru. Maybe this coffee could add a little pep in her step! She really needed a lot of that pep. She followed the other into the coffee shop. It was packed- she didn’t think she’d see a coffee shop this packed in the morning. 

 

Though she didn’t take a closer look In the parking lot. There were a bunch of cars out there. She had to take a moment to process all the people. A lot of people love coffee.. they run on it. The line went on, as they slowly inched there way up. But soon enough, they made it.

 

—

 

“Oh Hey, it’s Hanamaru.” The worker smiled. She had dark purple hair, and a side ponytail.

 

“Hello!” She beamed, giving a small wave. “I’ll take what I normally get.”

 

“What about your friend?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

“Do you have ice coffee?”

 

“We do, what flavor?”

 

“If you have it.. um Vanilla?”

 

“On it.” The worker called out the order, to Yoshiko called out to another girl. She looked similar to the worker who just ordered for her. But she had two big pigtails. And her hair was dark pink color? She couldn’t really describe it.

 

“I sure do love this place!” Hanamaru sang, making her way over to the other counter. Seeing the line move fast as the first worker handed them out. “It’s called the Kazuno cafe. The two girls working back there, are sisters. It amazes me how hard they work!” She beamed. They were next, before the first worker smiled at them. Handing there drinks over.

 

“How’s Ruby?” She asked. 

 

“Wait- you know her?”

 

“Well, my little sister does. All I know you’re her friend. At least I think you are, right?” She asked, raising a brow. “Oh.. uh I’m coming off as rude aren’t I? I’m Sarah Kazuno. My younger sister is over there, her name is Leah.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Yoshiko.” She let out a small grin. She felt a someone tap her shoulder, telling her to  _ ‘hurry it up.’  _ She let out a sorry, before moving out of the way. “

 

“Tell Ruby I said hi!” And that was the last of Sarah they saw.

—

 

“Wow. They are sure busy..”

 

“And polite!” Hanamaru added. She started to head out, trying not to bump anyone while she was walking. Yoshiko followed behind, bumping into almost everyone. She muttered so many sorries, she lost count. “So how does it taste?” She asked, she was getting all excited. 

 

“Slow down- I haven’t even made had time to take a sip.” Yoshiko sighed, and the two finally reached the car. “Besides, why are you getting all excited? It’s just ice coffee.” She walked over to the car door, pulling it open. 

 

“It’s not  _ just _ ice coffee!”

 

“Then what else is is? A miracle potion.” 

 

“Could be~ for all I know.”

 

“Your such a dork.” She teased, buckling herself in. She popped open the straw, placing it in. “Hey, these straws don’t suck!”

 

“Wait. Aren’t straws supposed to suck up your drink? I mean, a straw can’t suck if it does suck up something.” Yoshiko just groaned, as Hanamaru laughed at her own really, really bad joke. “I couldn’t help it.” She added, starting the car up again. Finally back on track.

 

— 

 

The two arrived at the office around seven am. Hanamaru was quite adamant on getting here exactly at seven. Though she kept saying,  _ ‘we should have been earlier.’ _ Or whatnot. 

 

“Oh thanks for the coffee. Uh lemme pay you back, here-“ she was about to reach for her wallet when the other snatched her hand. 

 

“There's really no need. I’m just short of a couple yen. Not going to put me in horrible debt~” She hummed, letting go of her hand. “Though, you can owe me on a later date. I’ll always take up a offer, for free food!” Her eyes out up just from the mention.

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan. After work I could take you out for dinner or something.”

 

“Oh really? Like tonight!” She was priming with happiness. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a woman of my word!” She chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“Of course you will!” Yoshiko let out grin hearing that response. making her way to the trash can. Placing her now empty cup, into the trash, 

 

“See you then Zuramaru~” she gave her one last wave. Only if she turned around, she would have saw a now flustered Hanamaru.

 

—

 

The two split up. Yoshiko heading to the stairs while Hanamaru just sat in front of her desk. She started to sprint up them. To her surprise there was a girl. She couldn’t react fast enough, before she bumped into her. She had  dozens of binders. And each and every one of them, fell down the stairs. Luckily no papers fell.

 

“Oh god..”  the girl eyes widened. “Shit.. shit shit.” She mumbled, soon rushing down the stairs getting each binder. 

 

“I’m so sorry. lemme help..” Yoshiko’s voice was hushed by the others.

 

“N-no it’s fine! It’s not your fault..”

 

“But I was the one who bumped into you-“

 

“Really it’s fine!” She blurted out. She looked a bit ashamed. “Oh.. you must be Yoshiko right?” She asked, too busy to turn around. 

 

“Yeah.. and you are?”

 

“Oh.. I’m Riko.” That name rang a bell, no wonder she knew her name. Hanamaru asked her to stalk her. So she was this hacker? Maybe not a hacker but a real good researcher.

 

“I’m really sorry. Are you sure you don’t want help?” 

 

“Positive.. don’t worry about me. I’m sure Dia is waiting for you.”

 

“Oh shit.” She blurted out without thinking, that earned a chuckle from Riko. “I’ve gotta go then- um, see ya?” She gave a quick wave, before making her way up the stairs. Again.

 

This time, there was no long line into Dia’s office. Hey, that’s no problem. No hassle that’s great. She ran to the office, barging in without any warning. There was yet another girl. Damn, she was meeting everyone today huh?

 

—

 

“Okay Dia, this time will catch em for sure!” Her voice filled with pride.

 

“This isn’t a game Takami.” Dia sighed, “The job is the assist the situation. Not take the criminal down-“

 

“But isn’t that  _ our  _ job?” Yoshiko butted in, the orange haired girl only grinning. 

 

“See! That person knows what they’re talking about-“ she froze, before turning to see Yoshiko. “Wait, wait. Dia, who’s that??”

 

“Thats Yoshiko. The one going on this job with us.” Dia gestured to Chika. “This is Chika. Chika, Yoshiko. Great now you’ve met.” 

 

“Yoshiko come over here. You’ve gotten yourself a first case.” 

 

“Already? I’ve been here not even a day.” She groaned, making her way over. Chika was huddled next to Dia. Looking her computer screen, while Yoshiko peered over. 

 

It was a murder?! She had to solve a murder case- for the love of god. She covered her mouth, she’s  _ never _ in her entire life seen a dead body. Her eyes were open wide, as she took a few steps back.

 

“Oh.. you alright?” Chika asked, looking over In her direction.

 

“Just...great..” She mumbled. “I haven’t seen a fair share of dead bodies before..” 

 

“You haven’t? Didn’t you go through school for this?? I thought they showed at least, pictures of a dead body.”

 

“I haven’t exactly trained her. Nor has she gone to school for this.” Dia added, she just looked at surprised. She shook her head, moving closer to the computer. She pointed to the far left of the screen.

 

“There!” She yelled suddenly. “I think I found the weapon. Hey Dia, zoom in for me please?” Yoshiko made her way up, soon hearing a dozen clicks. She saw a baseball bat. But there wasn’t any blood on it. Maybe it was placed there? 

 

“I don’t think it is. It doesn’t have blood on it..” Yoshiko said, not even knowing if she was right, maybe she should just watch? She doesn’t want to mess this up.

 

“Right.. right. Good eye Yoshiko!” She smiled, giving her a thumbs up. “But how’d ya think they died?” 

 

“Can’t tell.” Dia said bluntly, “I think we should go to the crime scene. 

 

“A field trip!” Chika giggled, trying to lighten up the mood. She backed up from the desk, and started to skip to the door. “We should grab breakfast! That’ll build our bond up, right? Nothing like a good detective bonding, Aren’t I right!”

 

“Takami.” Her voice dangerously low. It sent shivers up Yoshiko’s spine. She could only think of the extent of things Dia will lay upon poor Chika. She only sat back and watch this storm start to brew. “What the hell are you thinking? This isn’t some game of clue!” Chika only started to make her way to the door. “I get your trying to cheer up Yoshiko.. and for that reasoning. Your excused..” 

 

“Phew, your sounding like my high school teacher there!” She chuckled. “Anyways, we gotta case to solve. So let’s start going, I’ll start Rover-“

 

“We didn’t name the car Rover for god-sakes..” she groaned, making her way out as well, “are you coming or what Yoshiko?”

 

“Uh yeah! Coming,” she sprung up following the two out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really surprised on how many people are reading this. I'm glad you guys are liking the fic so far. Side note a lot of people got introduced in this chapter. O h boy. What a ride was this to write.


	3. Somewhat liked

Yoshiko was still shocked she even got a job. Then to follow up, get a case on her second day, and then to get a date. Holy shit. She must of done some good things to earn this big break. 

 

To be honest she was still dazed. It’s like her life just turned around rather quickly. The other day she swore she was eating ice cream at five am, lamenting over how she’ll never get out of her ‘mid-life’ crisis. But hey, turns out she’s out of it. 

 

The blue haired girl, sprinted after the two others. She being the slowest out of the three. She knew she’d be terrible at this first case, hell, why’d they even let her come with?? 

 

“Slow..down...please!” Yoshiko groaned, still rather behind. Chika who was naturally fast, and Dia was trying to keep up with her. And that left Yoshiko to try to keep up with both- didn’t end up to well.

 

“Well you need to hurry up! Cmon slowpoke~ you’re going to lose your job, with a attitude like that!” Chika sneered, letting out a giggle. “Kidding, kidding. But really, keep up with us!! I’m already going slow as ever.”

 

“That’s bullshit if I heard it-“

 

“Alright enough!” Dia cut in, hissing softly. Her heels clicking against the wood floor of the office. “Your acting like children,” she paused for a second. “Again.” She soon slowed down her pace a bit, trying to match her co-workers. Yoshiko was so glad she did. So she finally caught up, to the brunette. 

 

“Thank you.. why are you so freaking fast??”

 

“Uh? Fast? Oh..” Dia let out a soft sigh. “I was trying to keep up with that one.” She pointed to Chika, who still was walking without a care in mind. Probably at this point, was going faster to spite the other two. “She’s so immature.. and she’s one of our best.”

 

“You don’t have to be mature to do a job right.” 

 

“That’s true.” Dia shrugged, “I guess she makes up for it with her attitude. She isn’t biased towards anyone. She just wants to solve the case. Normally she doesn’t take sides. Though, in certain cases she tries so hard to help a client. She ends up, injecting herself so much. It almost started to affect her personal life.”

 

“How so?” She raised a brow.

 

“She takes it upon herself to make sure that only case is the only thing in the world that matters. Not her health, not her wellbeing, nor her family. Only that case matters. She’s a pretty determined girl. To boot, amazing spunk.” 

 

“Ah, now I see why you hired her.” Yoshiko hummed, “Do I have anythin’ in me?? Like what Chika does-“

 

“Chika does what??” The orange haired girl stopped, turning around. “I don’t like it when people talk about me behind my back!!” She puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms. “So? What were you two talking about!!”

 

“You.”

 

“No dip, Sherlock Holmes! But what about me!!”

 

“Well Watson, I was telling me a story about you.”

 

“Eh? What one?”

 

“Well not a story, more about you.”

 

“I could have done that myself, Thanks.” She rolled her eyes, cracking a chuckle. “Lemme guess, she was all like ‘Chika has great morals’ or ‘isn’t biased’ or something like ‘how immature she is at times.’ She has a lot of stuff on me.”

 

“Two thirds of it was right.” 

 

“Close enough, I’ll still get a gold star.” Then she started to walk off again. 

 

“How far is this fucking garage at??”

 

“Patience.”

 

“What? Is this some kind of joke? What does the ominous line ‘Patience’ mean.”

 

“Exactly as it sounds, patience”

 

And before Yoshiko’s eyes. three reached a door. Dia placed her keycard on this hotel door opener thing. Like A unlocker?? 

 

“Chika if you’d kindly.” 

 

“Got it.” Then the door ripped open. To a pretty spacy full area. That’s what a garage is any right? A bunch of gray walls, and concrete floors. It wasn’t as tall as the rest of the building, but about as big as one. 

 

Chika swung out Rover’s keys, soon hitting the unlock button which caused a small horn noise, and that caused Yoshiko to let out a gasp. That earned Chika a loud gigging session. 

 

-

 

The three all piled in the car, Yoshiko sitting in the back. “I still don’t get why I have to sit in the middle of the car. That’s like, the shittiest place to sit.”

 

“It’s about that aesthetic as being a group! We don’t have five people. It’s three. And I want us to look all together!” 

 

“Like I stated dozens, and dozens of times. Your acting like children.” Dia started up the car, “And to make this clear. The car’s name isn’t Rover. For god sakes! It’s a car, you don’t name things!”

 

“Yeah you do! Read up on it sometimes. It makes you attracted to things more, and makes you care about it! Don’t tell me you don’t care about  _ dear  _ Rover!!”

 

“Dear Rover?? God you’re actually going with naming the car, Rover?” 

 

“Hell yeah! I love Rover!” 

 

“Can we name it something else than Rover-“

 

“No!”

 

And that was Dia’s answer. She sat back in her seat, starting ‘Rover’ up, and backed out from the garage. “Chika call Kunikida up for me, will you?”

 

“Alrighty!” And before Chika could dial Hanamaru’s number she called up herself. Weird. 

 

“Miss Kurosawa, good morning!” Her voice chipper. Not going to lie, Yoshiko already misses her. Even if she was a bit of a oddball. 

 

“Morning Kunikida.”

 

“Oh I bet you’re wondering why I called. You told me to tell you, she’s making her way over to the Daily Yamazaki. That’s where the murder of a twenty year old male, probably a collage student from the looks of the photo I was sent.. was found dead this morning.” Her voice wavered a bit, that caused Yoshiko to frown a bit.

 

“Nonetheless, I’m sending the location to you. And oh, if Yoshiko is with you. Tell her I said good luck!”

 

“You know you’re on speaker, correct Kunikida?” There was a pause from the end of the phone. 

 

“I-I wasn’t aware of that- ah the garage! Lemme open that right up for you. I’ll be going now, I’ve got to check up on Mari files. She’s got case in a few hours, I want to make sure she’s prepared.” 

 

“Good luck with that, see you soon.” Dia hung up, soon starting to see the garage rise. “Thanks Kunikida..” she mumbled, her foot eased onto the gas pedal. And now they were on the way. 

 

-

 

A few minutes in, and Chika decided to turn the radio on. Dia seemed pretty annoyed with any type of sound other than her own voice. But Chika didn’t stop there. She had to put the pop channel on. 

 

In a few seconds she started to scream a song. 

 

“I Saaaaaaay, Hey! Hey! Hey-“ the radio got turned off. Dia’s eyebrows were twitching. “Oh cmon Dia!! We were getting to the good part!” She swatted her hand away from the dial, soon turning it back on. She happily hummed the tune, before the chorus hit..

 

“I know you feel-“

 

Dia turned the radio off faster than Chika could even register. She looked upset, but then again her singing was annoying.

 

“I don’t understand why I haven’t fired you yet.. it Astonishes me how you didn’t lose your job yet.”

 

“Wow. You want me to get fired?? You’re such a mean boss!”

 

“I’m a reasonable one, right Yoshiko?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you even listening? I just said.. aren’t I good boss?”

 

“I mean, sure.” Yoshiko shrugged, she was scrolling through her phone. Noticing Ruby texted her she clicked on pop up. A grin started to form on her lips.

  
  


_ Rubes; Aa your welcome Yoshiko! You need to eat better, so what else can a friend do, but make your lunch for you! _

  
  


The little message warmed her up, before Dia snapped her right out of it.

 

“Yoshiko answer me. Aren’t  _ I _ a good boss.” She noticed her pouting, guess she had a handful of her childish acts as well.    
  


“I said sure. I don’t know you well enough to judge.. But what I saw, all I can say is sure.” 

 

“All you can say is sure? Ugh..” The radio soon found itself a new tune to play, nothing idol-related. It was foreign. 

 

“Almoost heavennn~” Hearing Chika sing in english made her want to start bursting aloud. Dia didn’t to seem to mind this song at all. In fact.. she just turned it up. 

 

Yoshiko just found out something important. Dia seems to like country music. Something she’ll have explore more.

 

“West Virginiaaaaa!” Chika kept screaming, she also.. Seemed to like country music.

 

“  Blue Ridge Mountains..” A quieter voice song in, Don’t tell me DIa was actually joining in this. “Shenandoah River..” She popped right back in. While Chika was just singing to.. Shout. Dia was giving some effort. 

 

Yoshiko groaned, knowing if she didn’t jump in she just  _ might  _ lose her job. “Life is old there.. older than the trees..” she wasn’t putting much effort in her voice, it had a annoyed tone to it for sure. But she was giving just the tiniest hints. It was funny to her, how they all understood what the singer was actually singing. Guess taking in English in high school, wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

“ Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze!!!” Chika gestured for them all to cue right in for the chorus.

 

“ Country roads, take me homeee!” Chika started off really strong, while the other two sorta hung back. “To the place I belonggg,” oddly enough Dia got louder as Chika did.

 

“West virginia!” Now Dia had spunk in her voice.  She was getting  _ waay  _ to fired up. 

 

“Mountain mama.” Yoshiko just plainly said it. 

 

“Take me home, country roads!” they all said, sung, whatever,. In unison. Chika was about to sing out the next words before the radio was cut off for another phone call. Let’s just say.. The phone call was denied. 

 

The car ride was long.. Really long. Maybe too long? It was a lot of country-roads, too many mountain mamas. And bunches of repeats later, they made it to the scene. 

 

______

  
  


Yoshiko hopped out of the car, humming the tune. Chika, and Dia soon came along out. There was a brownish-gray colored hair girl in a police uniform. Her hair was tied back into a small ponytail. 

 

“Oh! Hey. Glad to see Dia- and.. Chika.” Her voice dropped a bit, before sparking right back up. And you are?” She tilted her head a bit, “I don’t think we met before.. Im You!” She perked up, walking right over to her. She offered a hand, and Yoshiko quickly grabbed it. 

 

“Im Yoshiko, Pleasure to meet you, You.” She had a small grin, she shook her hand right back. the handshake didn’t last too long before they approached the body. Poor guy. Or.. gal. She couldn’t tell what gender they were. The body was wrapped in a tarp, hiding it away. 

 

“His name is Asahi Nakamura. We think the time of death is four twenty four am, and the discovery of the body was around five am.” You lost her past excitement. Dealing with dead-body certainly wasn’t exciting.. “We also discovered the cause of death.”

 

“Could you tell us?” Dia walked up to Yoshiko, Chika followed right up as well. 

 

“Ah well, He had one bullet wound in his head. I can’t determine anything beyond that.. but! Your welcome to look around the place to try to discover anything.” 

 

Yoshiko nodded, “Did you.. find anything else?”

 

You shook her head, “Sorry. That’s all that I know.” 

 

Dia walked away, and headed towards the body. Chika however, lingered. 

 

“Uh, did you check his pockets?” Chika blurted out. Yoshiko didn’t know what she was doing, but to her it was a silly question. 

 

You blinked a few times, once again shaking her head. “No.. we didn’t find it-“

 

“Necessary? C’mon You you’ve been working the field long enough to know you gotta check the dudes pockets.” Chika exhaled loudly. Yoshiko rolled her eyes. Now Chika was getting a bit on her nerves. What was the point Of making You feel bad? 

 

“Isn’t that your job?  _ Your  _ the detective. I’m just here to help get rid of the body, and examine around until you guys show up.” You lost her ‘kindness.’ Or.. whatever you want to call her nice demeanor. “Well, you got this under control I assume.” She patted Yoshiko’s shoulder, “Nice meeting you.” You started to walk away. A personal note, she was quick to introduce herself, and also.. quick to leave. 

 

“Oh wait- You! Before you leave.. u-um did you find any sort of weapon around?”

 

You turned around, nodding. “I did, Actually.. thanks from bringing that up.” You pulled out a gun. A pistol.. well, let’s hope it didn’t have any bullets. “Ah! I didn’t mean to point it right at you. But uh we found this right by his side.”

 

“Right by his side.. thank you.” 

 

You started to walk off once again before Chika spoke up. “You, aren’t we going to be needing that?” She gestured towards the gun, “We can’t really do anything with it.”

 

“Right.. right.” You sighed, she walked right back over, handing Chika the gun. “I wanted to test it for fingerprints but if you want it. You can test it yourself.” You shrugged, she could tell Chika and her had some.. let’s say problems from the look of things. 

 

You finally walked away, to the other side of the supermarket and Yoshiko headed right over next to Dia.

 

“Figured out anything?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah. Can uh.. I take a look?” 

 

“At what?”

 

“The body?

 

“Is that a demand or permission?”

 

“Dia, can you just unzip the bodybag thing for me.” 

 

“Certainly.” She hummed. 

 

Dia moved aside, but before she could do anything, Dia handled her a pair of gloves. Smart.. she probably shouldn't be messing with a body without it “I didn’t give you these in the car.. we were all occupied. However, now is the best time to wear them. You don’t want to go messing up the evidence.”

 

“Good advice..” Yoshiko crouched down, unzipping the bag. She almost wanted to throw up. Seeing a picture.. and a dead body in one day wasn’t the ideal situation. 

 

She shook her head, this was her job. This wasn’t a game. She looked in his pockets, You said she didn’t check them. So might as well do that now. She found a scrunched up paper, and a pen. She gulped, before she opened the paper ball up. It was a note.. a really.. really shaky written note. She read along before her breath hitched. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Dia asked, looking over her shoulder. 

 

“I know how he died.” Yoshiko said. “I know exactly how he died..” 

 

“Speak up-“

 

Yoshiko places the note on the ground, letting out a deep breath. She didn’t want to say it.. she knew how he died but she couldn’t come to grips with it. It was a suicide. The note was short.. it a smiley face and the words underneath, ‘see you all in hell.’ 

 

“Yoshiko I need you to speak up.” 

 

“It was a suicide.” 

 

“A suicide?”

 

“Dia it was a suicide! I-I know.. what else explains it? The weapon was a pistol, there’s a gun wound in his head. Probably a bullet somewhere- and a note! What else do you need to kill yourself?!” 

 

Yoshiko took a deep breath, muttering a apology. Dia took off her gloves, and placed a hand on her shoulder.. “I’m going to need you to calm down.. but I believe your right. If it’s just that then we can shut this case.. but I need you to be one hundred percent certain.” 

 

She slowly nodded.

 

“Well if that’s the case.. I’m going to grab Chika. I have other things to work on. She can figure this out, she’s worked many cases like this.” 

 

“Alright. I’m going to-“

 

“Going to what? Stay? You work with me. When I leave so do you. I’m sorry, but that’s how it works Yoshiko. Besides.. it’s probably better for you not to handle this strong of a matter on your first day.” She was right. She just stood up and followed Dia. 

 

“Chika I’m going to let you investigate further. However, we determined death was a suicide. There’s a note that Asahi left that you could take a look at. If you don’t see anything else you can take a look at, tell You alright?”

 

“Whatever you say Dia~” 

 

Dia soon tossed Rover’s keys to Chika. She pulled out her phone and walked off. Yoshiko wandered over to Chika. Maybe she can tell her a bit about the body.

 

“Oh hey Yoshiko. So you say it’s a suicide? A suicide?? Ugh I hate these kind of cases! They bum me out so much. Like.. I know students and stuff get over stressed and there only way out is a trigger- calling the parents is the worst. It just.. makes me feel bad.”

 

Yoshiko nodded, “I get that. I’m glad I’m not the one doing it.”

 

Chika chucked, “Yeah. First day going great huh?”

 

“Yeah guess you can say that.” 

 

“Welp I’m glad your having fun-“ she froze, “Don’t looked so bummed! It’s your first day. I’m sure things will lighten up! Say.. do you have plans after work?” She raised her brow. 

 

Yoshiko’s face turned red. Shit.. She forgot about that date with Hanamaru- was it even a date?? Whatever- a social gathering? 

 

“Yo you alright?” She started to wiggle her eyebrows a bit.

 

“I-I uh do. Why?”

 

“Bummer. I wanted to go to that bar in Tokyo. It’s close to my apartment. Well I’ll just ask Riko to come along with me~” 

 

Riko! Oh she meet her.. on the steps. And knocked all her stuff down. “I’ll have to grab a drink with you sometime.. I haven’t ever drank before so I really don’t know-“

 

“Wait wait wait. How old are you Yoshiko?” 

 

“Twenty-“

 

“And you never touched beer before? Man! Your a good kid. Haven’t you ever heard of the drinking Dilemma hear? Like kids who are five have more experience than you.” She giggled, “Well then I’ll have to be the first one to take you to get something to drink! Until then, don’t touch Any alcohol, k?”

 

Yoshiko couldn’t believe what she said. Kids don’t drink that low- or do they? She was in a pretty sheltered neighborhood. So what would she know? “Uh alright-“ 

 

“Yoshiko!” Someone called out to her. It was Dia. 

 

She said her goodbyes to Chika before rushing into the taxi. She had some.. experiences in these cars. She took a seat in the back, letting out a long prolonged sigh.

 

“Took you long enough. What was keeping you?” Dia asked. 

 

“Chika.”

 

Dia snorted, “I believe it.” 

 

Yoshiko chuckled, before pulling her phone out. She didn’t really know what to do, but maybe check in with Ruby? Nah.. that was too clingy. Maybe she could text Hanamaru? Yeah, she needed to get her mind off a few things.

  
  
  


_ Yoshiko: You won’t believe what happened today.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait!! School had been cruel to me all.. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless <3


End file.
